Alchemy
Alchemy in Var’Tareen has more to do with science than magic. In fact all alchemic formulae are made without the use of a godstone. Alchemy is simply chemistry applied for practical use. It has its roots in the early days of the War of Ascendance when humans had limited access to magic. Instead they turned to science to help beat the Old Gods. In the modern era, Alchemy has been broken into three types. Consumable formulae are meant to be ingested and will alter someone temporarily to give them new abilities. Poisons are meant to be ingested by another. Finally utility formulae grant boons or cause harm without ingestion. Alchemic Types Consumable * All Purpose Antidote: This formula has its origins in the War of Ascendance. It was designed to generally guard against toxins. It is not wholly effective against any one poison but generally effective against every poison. The All Purpose Antidote can only be used once per day. Using it more than that has no effect. It is a thin blue liquid with a bitter taste. * Berserker’s Brew: This potion was developed in the North during the earliest days of the war. It was said only the craziest of warriors used Berserker’s Brew. It gives great strength at the cost of sanity. For one hour this potion will give extra strength to the consumer. But when drinking the potion and when it wears off, the user suffers mental fatigue. It also takes a week to leave the system. Taking it again before that will compound the fatigue. Berserker's Brew takes the form of a viscous grey liquid with black swirls. It is most commonly found in Carufell and both Kayn and Willa used it. * Soldier’s Respite: This formula was developed by Roadani priests for use in battle under the sun. When consumed it will remove all fatigue from someone but cause them physical harm. Like Berserker’s Brew it remains in the user’s system for a week and compounds the physical effects. It is a sweet tasting red liquid. Poison * Selviir’s Kiss: The poison named for the most deadly assassin to ever walk Var’Tareen. It was developed in the final centuries of the War of Ascendance. Unlike most poisons which cause the victim to suffer over time, Selviir’s kiss strikes in one sudden burst of pain. About an hour after ingestion the victim will suddenly be struck by nausea and sweats then with a horrid flash that will leave most mortals crippled or dead. Selviir’s kiss is a tasteless clear liquid almost impossible to detect until it strikes. Just like it’s namesake. * Shark’s Taint: A poison made from the distilled liver of a Tiger Shark. Due to the primary ingredient it is most found in the Southern Isles. The poison is fast acting and deadly. It doesn’t need to be ingested but can also act by entering the bloodstream. It usually kills. Shark’s Taint is a thick green sludge with red flakes in it. In Iron Eye’s Final Stand, Lord Keel gave Jack a vial of this poison which the Loadstar used on Iron Eye. Utility * Alchemists Powder: First developed to clear tunnels in the Spiked Peaks, Alchemist’s powder is now a dangerous and much sought after substance. This thin grey powder has explosive properties when exposed to heat. Pirates in the Southern Isles like to keep large quantities on their ship. With a large enough quantity it could even break through a Stonestrength enchantment. * Bank Robber’s Burn: This formula was created in the fourth century of the modern era. It is a thin clear acid that can burn through any substance but glass. It is highly illegal in all three of the countries below the Spiked Peaks. In Toalla especially because it has been used repeatedly to steal from the West Merchants Association. Bank Robber’s Burn is also very deadly when applied to living creatures. * Mordish Glue: Mordish Glue was created accidentally by Mordish scholars. The silver paste when dry is almost impossible to remove. It is commonly used in buildings of the wealth to secure bricks. Although it is made primarily in Mordehall it can be found in most cities. * Smoke Bomb: The Smoke Bomb was an Islander invention. It is unclear when it was developed but scholars agree it was during the War of Ascendance. They first found popularity however in pirate raids after the war. The contents of the smoke bomb are usually contained in a fist sized pouch. When heat is added it explodes in a cloud of thick grey smoke. Vreeli Szere used one in her escape from Hrai Kraedox. * Threnish Torch: This formula was created alongside Alchemists Powder for use in the tunnels below the Spiked Peaks. It is a dark green solid block usually packaged in a six inch cylinder. When exposed to flame the cylinder will burn like a candle for three hours casting bright steady light. Category:World Information